


Permafrost Beach

by Simarillion



Series: Glaciology! Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simarillion/pseuds/Simarillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the herein presented happenings and events are true. Everything is 100% fiction and that includes the sexuality of the characters. I don't claim to be in the know about their relations and private affairs, and I don't make any money with the creation of this story.
> 
> A/N: This is part 7 and the final part of the Glaciology! 'verse. Jensen is a scientist in the field of glaciology and he spends most of his time surrounded by ice, whereas Jared is a Hollywood movie star. Prequel to this story are Invisible Glaciers, Iceberg Anatomy, Avalanches Approaching, Crevasse Rescue, and Thawing Distance.

Compared to the movie premiere Jensen attended, the red carpet of the Academy Awards is by far more intimidating and crazy. Not only are there more celebrities strolling around, but there are about two or three times as many journalists and so many fans crowding in from every side. Jensen can’t help but feel panic well up in him.

In the last couple of months he’s been groomed and instructed by everyone about confidence and swagger, but right here and now, he has problems remembering any of the advice he’s been given. If it wasn’t for Jared who is skillfully and determinedly steering him through the obstacle course they find themselves on, he would get hopelessly lost.

“Allies ten o’clock.” The pseudo military speak makes Jensen grin even though his nerves are fraying more than a little.

Just like Jared said, there are Chad and Hayden chatting with a reporter. Hayden waves at them when she sees them approaching. The same time they are reaching their friends, a delicate arm goes around his waist and Jensen looks to his side to find Genevieve grinning up at him.

Since they met at Chad’s movie premiere, they have become great friends. Had anybody told him that he would come to value the Genevieve as an important person the same time last year, he would have told them to stop dreaming. But as it is, they meet up whenever Jensen is in LA or Genevieve is in San Francisco and she had also been the one to go shopping with him for the tuxedo he’s wearing now. His initial idea of renting a tux had been rebuffed and now he’s the proud owner of a tux that costs about three monthly salaries.

“Hey there.” Jensen wraps his around her shoulders and together they position themselves to Jared’s right. This gets them a surprised look from the reporter, but the man is too much of a professional to let this interfere with the interview he is currently conducting.

After a couple of questions about upcoming projects and Jared’s nomination, he gets around to Jensen though and with a wary glance at Jared, who presses himself to Jensen’s side, he holds the mike out to him. “So, Jensen, can I call you Jensen?”

“Sure.” He smiles at the reporter and forces himself to stay calm. With Jared and Genevieve on either side, it’s not a difficult thing to do.

“This is the second time we find you at a public event with Jared, so of course we want to take the chance to ask you about what you are thinking. Will Jared get the award?” The question is accompanied by a broad grin and he finds that he likes the guy. He’s not the shark the blonde waif at the premiere had been.

“He better win. I got this expensive suit and all. It better not be for nothing.” This has everyone laugh and Jared elbows him in his side. “No, honestly, I know that Jared will get the award. The movie was amazing and his portrayal was really outstanding.”

And Jensen means every word he’s saying. _The Worst Journey_ is not one hundred percent accurate where history and Antarctic expeditions are concerned, but it gets pretty close. Jared’s portrayal of the character is so entrancing that Jensen was completely blown away when watching it for the first time. It was the first and only time he bought a collector’s edition of a DVD.

“You being an expert in Polar expeditions can surely give us some insight into the accuracy of Jared’s acting.” This has Jensen grin at Jared. This is a question that has been asked over and over by friends, family and reporters. Everyone wants him to critique Jared’s performance.

“Well, since I was the one responsible for teaching him everything he knows about surviving in the Polar regions, I can only say that Jared’s portrayal in the movie is spot on.” The reporter laughs at that. “Everything else would make me look bad.”

Next to be interviewed is Genevieve. He only listens half-heartedly to her answers, watching the spectacle that is the Red Carpet. He spots Zac a little further ahead talking to another reporter and there is Shia coming up right next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. There had not been much of a public declaration with those two, but the frequency with which they had been showing up together at events had been continuously increasing and Jensen is sure that with today’s display any rumors will be confirmed.

These thoughts have him search the carpet for Vanessa Hudgens, but with all the people milling about it’s hard to actually pick a person out of the crowd.

“Thank you for your time.” The words have him tune back in to the happenings right in front of him. The reporter is moving on to the next cluster of celebrities and leaves their group to themselves.

“Dude, this is going to be epic!” Chad’s comment is emphasized by his beaming grin and his slightly sleazy leer that he sends one of the waiflike reporters. The brunette smiles back at him, but stays with the group of stars she’s currently interviewing.

Jared continues to steer Jensen through the crowd down the carpet, occasionally smiling or nodding at some actor or actress he knows. Chad, Hayden and Genevieve stay with them all the way to the end of the obstacle course and once they are inside the hubbub from outside dies almost completely down. There are still a lot of people everywhere but the volume is considerable lower than the shouting outside and it feels like everyone is calming down. The huge wet bar might be somewhat responsible for that.

As he looks around, rather intimidated by the opulence of the location and the clothes everyone wears, Jensen wonders what he must look like next to all these stars and celebrities.

“Jensen.” The gravely voice has him whip around and stare surprised at Jeff. Right behind him are Sam, Jim and Danneel. He can’t help himself. Almost jogging over to them, he hugs his former colleagues. He knows he’s grinning like he’s demented but it’s great to see them after such a long time.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen feels Jared stepping up behind him, a warm presence against his back.

“Well, we got some fancy invitation to this show and thought since we haven’t seen you for some time, this might just be the best chance to get a hold of you, Mr. Celebrity.” Danneel is smiling proudly, no doubt because she was able to keep all of this a secret from him in all the phone calls the had been having.

“I get it, you’re the man.” Jeff and Jim just grin raising their whiskeys at him. Sam is just sipping her champagne, looking all regal in her dark brown gown. Jensen doesn’t know much about fashion and designer clothes, but he knows that her dress and the one Danneel is wearing are nothing to sneeze at. It makes him wonder where they got them, but he doesn’t want to look like a heel.

“Jeff!” Hayden brushes past him and attaches herself to Jeff’s side, smiling up at him with dreamy eyes. Apparently her crush on the Captain has not diminished in all these years. Jensen is about to make a teasing comment when Jeff’s arm comes around Hayden’s shoulders and he pulls her even closer to his side.

It takes all his strength to keep form gawking like an idiot at what he sees. Never in a million years had he expected to see this. Sam just smirks and Jim grins amused. It almost seems like he’s the last one to know of this particular development.

Before he can comment on it, Jared tugs him over to a group of men that don’t look like movie stars, at all. They look like ordinary people, no Hollywood glam. They have to be either directors and producers or some execs. Jensen hopes he remembers everything his sister has taught him in the Hollywood crash course last weekend. According to Mac it is inexcusable to be at the Academy Awards without knowing who has been in what movie, is involved or together and who the big bosses are.

All that studying helps now. He recognizes the director of _The Worst Journey_ and one of the other three is Ang Lee, or at least he looks very much like him.

“Rob!” Jared’s booming call has people all around them turn around and watch their procession through the crowd. The attention has Jensen’s heart beating faster and he wonders how Jared can ignore it the way he does. Hunching his shoulders and hurrying his steps he wishes he was still at the wet bar with their friends.

Rob Benedict returns Jared’s hug and pats him on the back. “Well, we’ll see who’ll go home with the Golden Boy.”

“There’s no question about that person being me.” The banter they have going on shows that they are more like friends than actor and director. The others just watch the going ons with amusement. After a minute or two Jared remembers to introduce Jensen: “Jensen, please meet Robert Benedict,” The formal introduction has the director snort.

“Hi, Rob, it’s nice to meet you.” Jensen takes the offered hand and shakes it. All the while grinning himself. He likes this guy already.

“Jensen.”

The others as it turns out are Ang Lee – just like he had suspected before – Ted Carson and Patrice Desilets. Jensen’s heard the names of most of them, but he only knows movies by two of them. Fortunately his lack of knowledge does not show since their talk returns to possible stories for future movies. Jensen knows a couple of games that are mentioned, but he doesn’t know any of the books that are discussed.

It’s about an hour later that their little group disperses as everyone heads out to catch up with other friends and colleagues. Jensen and Jared return to the wet bar but the others are long gone. After getting a drink – there’s no beer to be had, only champagne, wine and liquor – they wander around for a while before it’s time to go to their seats.

The auditorium is gigantic. When Jensen enters he stops in his tracks, staring at the room with wonder and awe. Even the biggest lecture room at the university is tiny compared to it. Everything is simple but elegantly decorated. Wordlessly he follows Jared down the stairs, over to other stairs, up again and then another turn to the left.

It’s there that they find Jeff, Jim, Chad, Hayden, Sam and Danneel. They are chatting and having fun. “This will be awesome.”

Jensen can only agree. Even if he feels overwhelmed and out of place sometimes, the amazing location and the great company makes this one of the best experiences in his life. Their arrival is greeted with cheers and hugs, as if they had been returning from a long journey. Chad goes even so far to kiss him on the cheek.

It is then that he realizes that most of them have had more than the one glass Jensen has been having. With an amused chuckle, he maneuvers Chad into his seat and one by one they are sitting down, ready for the show to start.

About thirty minutes later, people have finally settled down and the cameras are in place. The light dims and then the show starts with a deafening music introduction and loud clapping as the host of the evening walks down the stage.

Another thirty minutes later, Jensen thinks he is about to die. His knees are hurting and his back is aching. These seats are the most uncomfortable pieces of furniture he ever had the misfortune to sit on. Even a banana crate in the jungle or a block of ice in Alaska is ten times more comfortable than what they have here. From the corner of his eyes he watches people slip out of the room and he’s pretty sure he can see Angelina Jolie sitting on some kind of pillow.

“Dude these chairs are shitty.” He can’t help but comment on his predicament.

Jared just chuckles. “Welcome to the Academy Awards.”

About an hour later he follows Jeff, Sam and Danneel outside for a short reprieve from the torture instrument that is disguised as a chair. They get a drink, chat a little and head back to the auditorium. Their return is just in time for the introduction of the nominees in the category _Best Actor in a Leading Role_.

They show a short snippet of Jared’s movie and Jensen squeezes his knee as they announce the competitors for the title. There are butterflies in his stomach and he’s sure he’s going to start hyperventilating any second now when they open the envelope.

“And the Oscar for _Best Actor in a Leading Role_ goes to,” there is a dramatic pause before the actress continues, “Jared Padalecki for _Worst Journey in the World_.”

The cheer is deafening as Chad, Hayden, Danneel, Jeff, Sam and Jim jump up and clap Jared on the back. Jensen just stares at him, all dizzy from the noise. He’s pull up from his seat and Jared kisses him, right in front of all the cameras and all of Hollywood.

“I’m so proud.” He whispers the words hoarsely into Jared’s ear and then pushes him down the aisle towards the stage. With a pleased smile he watches Jared walk down to receive his award.


	2. The Best Journey of this World

**The Best Journey of this World**

 _Jared Padalecki one of Hollywood’s most successful stars talks to us about Polar explorers, boot camps, Academy Awards and environmental issues._

 

By: Misha Collins

 

Only a month after the 84th Academy Awards and his winning the category of _Best Male Actor in a Leading Role_ Jared Padalecki, Hollywood superstar and headliner of the next Christopher Nolan movie, takes the time to talk with us about his career and the most defining moments in his life. We met with the actor in San Francisco where he stays at his partner’s house and enjoys the days without stalkers and press.

 **There has been much talk about the influx of offers you will be getting now, but so far only one project has been confirmed that has you in it. Is an Academy Award winning actor too intimidating for some producers?**

[laughs] No. I get scripts and offers all the time, but since I was rather well known and popular before the win there has not really been a dramatic increase in volume. What has changed though is that directors and producers are a lot friendlier when they approach me. Before they had the upper hand but now with this Award on my cupboard they are somehow more careful about how they try to convince me. You know as an actor, when you start out, there is a time when you are grateful for any role that you get and it sometimes gets to the point where you are begging the casting directors to take you, but now that I am where I find myself right now, it is the other way around.

 **In _The Worst Journey of the World_ you play a character that is driven by his obsession and it costs him his life in the end. Can you identify with single-mindedness?**

Well, of course there are aspects that I can identify with. Everyone of us has interests, hobbies, something they are passionate about. I believe that for people to be really great at something they need to be passionate about it. Just think about Marie Curie who died from radiation poisoning, or Galileo Galilee who was put under house arrest by the inquisition for believing and teaching about heliocentrism. Without sacrifice and determination it’s impossible to achieve extraordinary things.

 **The movie is loosely based on the life of Sir Francis Scott who also died on his expedition to the centre of the South Pole.**

That is true. Scott was one of the leading Polar explorers of his time. He wanted to be the first to reach the magnetic South Pole. Amundsen who had the same goal in mind became his competitor in the race to the centre of Antarctica. Scott lost the race as we know and it was a real blow to him to have not accomplished what he set out to do. Cherry-Garrard, who was a survivor of this expedition, describes the circumstances under which they find their dead companions. They had been starving but in the snow storms they had been unable to find the provisions that had been hidden for them. Their tent was only feet away from the next food depot.

 **Does making a movie like _The Worst Journey in the World_ that depicts tragedies that occurred in real life call for a different approach?**

For sure. If the characters are invented by writers it’s of course a challenge to portray their feelings and their journey in a way that others can experience it with them. But of the characters are actual people the challenge is twofold. For one, you want the audience to come on a journey with you and to have them believe in what you are portraying, but you also are always aware that this person has lived for real and you want to do them justice as well.

 **It’s quite obvious that you are very knowledgeable on the topic of Arctic explorers. Did a lot of research go into the preparation for this role?**

Research? [laughs] I think Jensen wouldn’t talk to me anymore if I was ignorant of all the history that the movie is based on. It was Rob’s (editor: Robert Benedict) idea that we needed to go on a Polar boot camp to be able to understand what living in the Polar regions is like. We were sent a research facility in Alaska where we spent a couple of weeks with the scientific staff, bothering them and keeping them from doing their work.

 **During your training there you also met Jensen Ackles?**

Yeah. Met him again to be more precise. What I didn’t know in the beginning was that we went to the same high school. He was in the same year even, but since we were in two very different groups we never really got to know each other back then.

 **Many papers and magazines wrote about the relationship between you and him that it was the reason for the break up between you and Sandy McCoy. Is there any truth to this?”**

Back then, at the beginning of our relationship and even before that, there quite a few people who said that but most of the talking has died down. The same goes with the ridiculous rumor about my and Genevieve’s involvement. Some papers make their living by spreading lies.

 **So Jensen was not a factor in the break up?**

No. Sandy and I had already split by the time I met Jensen at the boot camp. We became friends and stayed in contact even after I left after the training. You know, there are a lot of people I know in the business but I lost contact with most of the buddies I had in high school. Some thought that my fame was an easy way for them to make money by telling things about me to the press and others just moved on and it was not really possible to combine my and their life. So, when I got to know Jensen and we had such a great time I wanted to stay in contact, to have a friend that couldn’t care less about what movie I last starred in or how much profit the last blockbuster made. Most of the movies I had been in, he didn’t even know.

 **But he did know that you were an actor? Right?**

Yea, he knew but the only thing he had seen of my work was a billboard of _Tall Tales_. Jensen, he has so many amazing things going on. I always knew back in high school that I wanted to become and actor and make great movies, but he actually does things that are of importance. At the time when I was starring in my break-through movie (editor: _The Christmas Cottage_ ) he was actually on an expedition through Antarctica. He and David (editor: David de Rothschild) are good friends and they have been planning and going on a lot expeditions together. They are the heads of Adventure Ecology an scientific group that wants to make people aware of the ecological dangers and problems we have today.

 **So, how come the two of you became involved in more than friendship? There had been many stories and rumors in the time that is considered to be the one when you two actually got together.**

That is a very long and very complicated story and _The Advocate_ as well as _After Elton_ have been both asking me to let them interview me about being famous and being gay. Honestly, I don’t want to talk about that. It just seems stupid to have to explain my relationship to some reporter just because Jensen happens to be a guy. People have been wondering if I would give some grand statement, but I don’t think that any of this will be happening. Jensen is a rather private guy and he really doesn’t like anything too public and I don’t remember Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt having to do an interview of how and why they got together. I don’t really see why I should either. Just because Jensen and I are both guys?

 **But there are a lot gay men and women who look up to people who are able to be out and be successful. Your relationship is for many the proof that both can be combined and the two of you are role models for many young people.**

I know that there are people who feel better knowing that I was able to come out without any repercussions, but honestly it’s no-one’s business but mine and Jensen’s who I chose as my partner. I’m glad that my being gay is a confidence boost for some, but I really don’t want to become a spokes person for something that I don’t consider extra-ordinary.

 **Now that you have won an Academy Award for your work, what is the next big goal? Another award or something else?**

Awards are, of course, always nice but, to be honest, I have been thinking of getting more involved in Adventure Ecology. Ever since Jensen told me about their work and I got to meet David, who is the mastermind behind all of it, I have been thinking about joining in and help with their work. True, I might not be too much of a help on an expedition and trekking through the Antarctica will not be on my to-do list anytime soon, but I want to spread the word and help with funding and promoting their cause. I believe that it is important to be interested in your planet. We only have the one. We should take good care of it.

 **What is the next project then?**

Their last expedition was to the Ecuadorian jungle to make people aware of all the pollution, mercury and other toxic materials, of the environment there. The photos Jensen took are really frightening and I wish that people would stop what they are doing to others as well as to themselves. The mercury pollutes not only the water, but it seeps into the soil as well. Their next big mission is called _Plastiki_ and they will be sailing the Pacific Ocean with a custom-made catamaran. The material the ship will be made from are recycled plastic bottles.

 **Why plastic bottles and why the Pacific Ocean?**

What most people probably don’t know is that the oceans are polluted from all the garbage that is being dumped into them. There are large stretches of water where piles of plastic trash is swimming around, killing with their toxic materials or by entangling animals. I think that it’s issues like this that need addressing.

 **And what will be happening in the movie business?**

Well, I’m doing the movie with Christopher Nolan and I’m talking with Ted Carson about a possible Western. Nothing like _Brokeback Mountain_ but a really cool story that I’m not going to tell you about.

 **Not even a little hint?**

[laughs] No.

 **What about the rumors that you are planning on trying out the directing chair?**

They are just that, rumours. True, I might want to be on the other end of the camera sometime in the future but at the moment I enjoy acting too much to let someone else do in my place. Some directors are great and they let you add your voice to a character, you know, like giving you a little leeway in how you interpret your own facet of the person you are portraying. Others are rather strict. They have their own idea of what things are supposed to be like and they will let your do your lines again and again, until you do them just the way they want them to be.

 **Which type of director is easier to work with?**

I can’t really say. In the end it depends on the individual director. Some don’t interfere at all and you are never sure if what you are doing is right, and some are so controlling that you feel stifled. I think both approaches are worthwhile and I’ve enjoyed working with both a lot.

 **Your fans have been asking why you are hiding away in San Francisco so often these days.**

Hiding is a little over the top. I come here to spend time with Jensen when my schedule permits it. There are times when he visits me in L.A. as well but his days are far more occupied than mine when I’m not making a movie, so it’s easier for me to come here than for him to travel all the distance down south after work. Besides I love this house and the neighbors are all kinds of awesome.

 **No stalking fans or camping reporters?**

In the beginning that was a legit fear of mine. That suddenly the whole street would be swamped with media and behind every bush a fan would be hiding to get a picture of me and Jensen, but it became clear quite soon that none of this would happen. This street, the whole neighbourhood, they are like a small community that protects itself. Unlike at home, where I need fences and guarded gates, neighbourhood watch and the local police make sure that no-one gets to crowd the street or the sidewalk. Reporters soon stopped camping out on the sidewalk after getting arrested a couple of times. And my fans have so far respected my wish for privacy.

 **One last question before we conclude this interview.**

Sure.

 **What are the most defining moments of your life? What made you’re the person you are today?**

Getting the lead in _A Christmas Cottage_ was definitely a defining moment in my life. But for my personal life, I would have to be sappy and say that meeting Jensen was the best that has happened to me so far.

 **Thank you for taking the time to talk to us.**

It was fun. Thank you.

 **And good luck with your next plans.**

Thank you. I’m on the best journey of my life. I’ll enjoy doing whatever might come next.


End file.
